narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Miko Hōseki
Miko Hōseki is part of the Hōseki clan. She is a smart, young girl who enjoys being with her older sister, Kesshō Hōseki. Although she is only a chunin, she possess excellent abilities and jutsu techniques. Her teachers and mentors all in agreement that this sweet child has great potential and possibilities. Appearance Miko has sharp, black hair, distinguishing her in the Hōseki family; Miko being the only one in the clan with black, or even dark hair coloring. She usually wears a blueish, flower-shaped clip, keeping her long fringe from falling on her pale face. She has light red eyes, but when angry or upset, the color may vary. She occasionally wears bright colored clothing, but usually wears pale colors of turquoise, aqua and light red or pink. Personality Miko, being a quite eye-catching person, is a cheerful, bright-eyed, young girl. She doesn't normally like to hang around sad, or woeful people, for she likes to be positive. Although young, she is quite mature if she wants, but around her friends is a fun-loving, sweet girl. Background Miko was born into the Hōseki clan, along with her older sister, Kesshō Hōseki, who is 4 years older. She began at the Academy in Amegakure, graduating at the age of 11. She was bullied a lot by some children in her clan; Miko being the only on in the clan with dark hair, although her mother has dark brown hair; but then again, her mother was married into the clan. After she graduated from the academy in Amegakure, she moves to Konohagakure to become a chunin and to receive guidance from Lady Tsunade, who later is convinced to teach Miko, helping her control the amount of chakra inside of her; the source unknown at the present time. Later they discovered a foreign contraption inside of her, put into her an infant, by her mother to give her chakra, for she had none, as her mother's wish was for her children to be ninjas to protect Amegakure. This was discovered when she gets injured badly, needing surgery. Although this inflicts pain on Miko from time to time, she uses it as a advantage to her opponents with the unbelievable quantity of chakra she possess. (Note: the 'machine' her mother put inside of Miko surgically as a child, has not been fully confirmed or explained what it is.) Miko, with her mother, father and sister, Kesshō, used to run a small, simple florist business in Amegakure. Both sisters, Kesshō and Miko, removed their commitment from the business, due to their strong commitment to their ninja duties and training. Apart from this, Miko left the business for another reason, being her leave of Amegakure to Konohagakure. As a goodbye gift from Miko's mother, Haineko, she gave Miko the blueish, flower-shaped clip that she used to wear, for Miko to wear always to remember her by, even though they are apart. Abilities Crystal Release: Like most of her clan, Miko uses Crystal Release as her main release and ability. Although she has not fully mastered and learned everything about this release, she uses this as her most powerful advantage and weapon in combat. As she comes from the Hōseki clan, her Crystal Release abilities would be much stronger, although not as strong as some. Her most powerful Crystal technique would be Crystal Release: Tearing Crystal Falling Dragon, as she uses this as a common attribute in major battle or training. This move is one of her most polished moves as she works very hard on the things she does best. Even though this ability comes naturally to her and is easy for her to master, this move would be quite difficult if she hadn't of descended from the Hōseki clan, and she wouldn't of mastered it. Some of her most common Crystal Release moves would be Crystal Armor, Crystal Release: Shuriken Wild Dance and Crystal Release: Growing Crystal Thorns. These jutsus play as major roles in battle. Wind Release: This style is Miko's secondary release. She prefers to us this a common, but not as an over-used nature type. She usually only uses these techniques on a semi-occasional basis, but strives to master them, like Crystal Release techniques. Some of the wind releases are quite difficult to learn, and even harder to master, which makes it a pain to use. In combat or serious battle, wind release training does pay off. She does have trouble controlling the amount of chakra, which is why she finds it so difficult to use, learn and master. Flower Release: This style is another primary release of Miko's. She used it frequently as a child, when she worked in her family's florist shop. It was really a non-combat style for Miko's fighting ability range, however Taijutsu: According to her taijutsu teachers, Miko is an 'amateur' at using taijutsu. She thought she was quite good when she attended the Ninja Academy in Amegakure, but compared to the standards of the people in Konohagakure, she is a little below average. This feeling of 'an amateur' encourages Miko to work harder, putting herself above other ninjas who strive to become stronger. Even though Miko isn't a master at Taijutsu, she claims that she'll work harder if someone says that. Despite her lower Taijutsu skills, she has developed a few techniques of her own. This includes two techinques: 'Spinning Torando Kick' and 'Statue Twisting Punch', these moves being poorly developed, in spite of her hard work. Medical Abilities: Although Miko wasn't keen on the idea of being a medical ninja, she does possess extraordinary medicinal abilities and knowledge, being taught by both Lady Tsunade and Sakura Haruno. Despite training with Tsunade for a longer period of time, she developed more abilities and wisdom from Sakura, than she did Tsunade, for Sakura learned from Tsunade, and continued her formation of abilities from there. Some of the abilities Miko acquired from both these advanced medical ninjas were Chakra Scalpel, Mystical Palm Technique and Delicate Illness Extraction Technique, also learning some unknown developed jutsus from Sakura, in a short period when Sakura reappears to Miko, and is convinced, like Tsunade, to help her learn and become stronger. Quotes *''"I cannot be broken down by words; only the ones that are lost will waste, and your time will run out. Can't you realise this? Can't you just stop?"'' -Miko talking back to the bullies in the clan. *''"If only I could be stronger, than I wouldn't have to burden you, all I wanted ... was a friend, someone like you. Who I could count on."'' -Miko, conversing with Sakura Haruno, when Sakura tries to ignore her. *''"I don't see things as disadvantages; I see them as things I can work on, get better at, and move on from, even though they may cause me pain."'' -Miko explaining to Lady Tsunade about her view of the chakra machine inside her. *''"You can't go on like this. It not possible to be alone; everyone has someone, even if that someone you hate. Believe me I know."'' -Naruto encounters Miko, and talks with her. Relationships *Kesshō Hōseki: Kesshō is Miko's vibrant sister, looking out for her at any moment she can. Although they rarely see each other these days, (because of the clan and war between lands) they always try to write to each other, trying to keeping the relationship going. Kesshō taught Miko most of the Crystal Release justus, and helped her with her Taijutsu moves and abilities. Even though Kesshō is her sister, they frequently challenge each other when together, as Miko tries to uphold her sister's standards for her and be better than Kesshō, also trying to impress her. *Raine Shimomura: One of her most favored role models and mentors as a young girl. He taught her a lot of lessons, in his free time after his own training, although he enjoyed being her superior. Raine taught her one of his moves, Wind Release: Wind Cutter Technique, as he knew it was a technique she desired to learn. She admired him very much, and treated him like an older brother. But, unfortunately, Raine "died" supposedly, although she thinks not. She was convinced by one of the attendants to the funeral that he had faked his death (more information: The Passing On of a Great Ninja: Farewell Raine Shimomura). *Tsunade: Lady Tsunade is Miko's teacher and mentor. She taught Miko medical abilities, as Tsunade thought that Miko would make a good medical ninja. Unfortunately, Miko did not complete her medical training, as she wanted to be a combat ninja, not being on the side-lines, but on the battle field. Although Miko refused Tsunade's medical training, Tsunade continued to guide and teach Miko how to summon, control her chakra correctly, and some traditional Konohagakure moves. Tsunade also taught her a signature move; Mystical Palm Technique. Miko has a strong relationship with Tsunade, treating her like an aunt, or a big sister. *Sakura Haruno: For a short period of time, Sakura trains with Miko, teaching her some of Sakura's own developed medicinal techniques, derived from Tsunade's teachings. Sakura also tries to help her control her unordinarily large amount of chakra, but fails. Fortunately, Tsunade succeeds in Sakura's failed attempt. When Sakura met Miko, she was quite reluctant to getting to know her; not even thinking about the possibility of training with her. The first time they meet, Sakura ignores her, and quickly disappears back to Konohagakure. Unknown to Sakura, Konoha was Miko's destination; fate meeting them back together after Sakura attempts to leave Konoa for a mission; that short period, in which Sakura teaches Miko. *Kohana Uzumaki: (Under construction and development.) *Haineko Hōseki: (Under construction and development.) *Ryu Hōseki: (Under construction and development.) *Grandma Hinosana: Grandma Hinosana, being a popular elder in the clan, has a deep connection with Miko. Grandma Hinosana and her husband took Miko to Konohakagure, resulting in her ninja duties. (under.co.) Trivia *Miko had an experience with Naruto Uzumaki for a short period when she left Amegakure. This was where she met Sakura Haruno and later meets up with Sakura in Konohagakure. *Miko's real Romaji name was supposed to be 'beautiful child', as 'mi' means 'beautiful' and 'ko', meaning 'child'. This changed due to the real translation of Miko, being 'priestess', unrelated to the reason for the choosing of her name.